Ormiron
Ormiron is a vast empire south of the Dragonlands. It is the second half of what remains of the historic empire of Ayrnvall. The Ormiroii hold traditional views regarding dragon hunting and as such the hunt is still practiced and in some places enthusiastically encouraged. Ormiron is mostly referred to as The Free Nations of Ormiron, although the nationalism inherent in that term is often only shared between the citizens of the lordships within the Ormiroii borders. One thing that is shared by the majority of Ormiroii citizens is their distrust of dragonkind. Etymology Ormiron essentially means "Ormirr's Reign." The word is derived loosely from the language spoken by early nomadic human tribes that became some of the first dragonslayers. Ormirr was a mythical character in the Drakkoslai Legacies; a collection of stories revolving around human-dragon conflicts that have been told for thousands of years. Most scholars agree that the Legacies are no more than origin myths and fables, used to teach, enforce and propogate cultural norms and characters like Ormirr acted as paragons of these cultural norms. The historical and cultural significance of the Dakkoslai Legacies and the hero, Ormirr, led the new rulers of the southern kingdoms to adopt the term "Orhmirrhon" for their new lordreign. The modern incarnation of the term, Ormiron, was not used until 40 years after the War of the Scales ended and the lordreign became known as The Free Nations of Ormiron. Geography The borders of Ormiron encompass much of Drakitosh's wildlands. Due in part to its large size, Ormiron has a dynamic landscape with a diverse array of biomes. Major mountain ranges cradle lush forests and woodlands to the northwest. The heart of Ormiron is characterized by expansive plains, grasslands and savannahs with chaparral woodlands hugging the mountains that split the plains. There is one major desert located along the southern coasts on the leeward side of Ormiron's second largest mountain range. Settlement here would be next to impossible had it not been for the Dalleski River system that scars the landscape allowing for a few oases to grow and thrive at certain times of the year. On the other side of these mountains lay the lush mangrove jungles that have gained a chokehold on the coast. Lordreigns of Ormiron Common Knowledge Disclaimer The information included in this article consists only of Common Knowledge. Common Knowledge (CK) consists of information that is either freely known to the Player Characters or is extremely trivial to acquire. Most NPCs in the game world would also have access to at least 90% of all CK. Dungeon Masters running a campaign in the Lands of Erothel Adventure Setting may present all of this information to the players without requiring skill or ability checks at the beginning of the campaign. Due to the nature of CK, this article may or may not be a completely comprehensive guide to all of the details regarding its subject. Missing information is generally included under the category of Specialized Knowledge (SK) which is not freely known to the majority of PCs and NPCs. SK should only be presented to the players at the discretion of the DM. Category:Browse Category:Nations Category:Ormiron Category:Dragonhunting Category:The Severance Category:The War of the Scales